


A Very Merry Family Murdoch Christmas

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is my version of a Murdoch Mysteries Christmas special should have been.
Relationships: George Crabtree/Original Female Character(s), Henry Higgins/Ruth Newsome, Llewellyn Watts/Original Female Character(s), Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	1. Chapter 1

Here's the Christmas story that I have been promising a bunch of my friends! Enjoy!

…..

(Summary)

It's little Mary's first Christmas, and William and Julia try to make it a very special one for her. Watts makes a big decision that will change his life forever. Nina & Ruth both have surprising news for George and Henry. Brackenreid is back home and tries to prove to Margaret how much he loves her. John meets his true love. Meanwhile everyone's job is in jeopardy at the station when one of the wealthiest couple's 16 year old daughter goes missing just days before Christmas.


	2. Mary's First Christmas

(December 21st; The Goldman Residence)

Emmanuelle "Emmy" Goldman, 16 years of age is upstairs in her room, trying to ignore the stupid wedding arrangement part for her.

Ever since she turned 16, her parents made her come home from educational school, and go to etiquette school for girls instead.

Sitting on the bed, looking at a photo of her and her grandpa from 10 years ago. She has always been close with her mother's father. She caresses the photograph and says "you always have been my hero, grandpa," and begins crying.

It was 3 years ago when she started going to the educational school, but used to sneak out to go see her grandpa. After her parents found out about this, they forbid her from seeing him.

Emmy always loved Christmas but this year is going to stink, since she has to find a suitor by Christmas Eve and get married New Year's Eve and be with child within the New Year. She had to come up with a plan and quick but she didn't know what. Then suddenly it hit her like a bolt of lightning, but she would need some help.

…..

(In the Forest)

William, Julia and Mary are celebrating the first day of Winter in the forest, sledding. William and Mary are at the top of a small hill; he sits on the sled with her on his lap.

"Ok, Mary, hold on"

They slide down on the hill with a big weeeee.

"smile" says Julia, as she takes a photo of them.

"good one. Man I am so glad you bought this for me, William."

"I am too, Julia. I just wanted to make Mary's first Christmas a very special one."

"me too. I know she won't remember any of this, but at least we have proof" she says and they kiss and Mary coos

"want to go again, but with mommy?"

"mama" Mary says with a smile

"I guess, that's our an…"

There interrupted by a scream

SCREAM

"what was that?" Julia asks

"I don't know? Uh, take Mary, I'll see what's going on."

William runs towards the shouting and screaming. Julia follows behind him with Mary in her arms.


	3. The Wealthiest Couple

(Day 21; The Goldman Residence)

"HELP, PLEASE, HELP" screams Mrs. Goldman

William comes running up to her out of breath.

"Detec...tive Wi…ll…iam Murd…och, Tor…on…to Co..n..stabulary. What's wro…ng Mrs…"

"Goldman, Mrs. Rose Goldman. My daughter Emmy has been kidnapped, and they left this note." She says and hands him a note.

"William?" Julia says with Mary still in her arms, "what's wrong?""

"and who are you?" asked Mrs. Goldman with her arms crossed

"Oh, Mrs. Goldman, this is my wife Doctor Julia Ogden and our daughter Mary. Julia Mrs. Goldman's daughter Emmy has been kidnapped."

Julia notices the letter, "is that the ransom note?"

"it seems so. It says We have your daughter. Give us 2 million dollars by Christmas Eve at this address and no harm will come to her. Do you recognize the address Mrs…"

"NO!"

"mmm…do you know anyone who would want to kidnap your daughter, or have any enemies?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"well, Mrs. Goldman, you and your husband are the wealthiest couple, are you sure…you don't have any rivals?"

"HOW DARE YOU! Were a very respected in the society!"

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?!" asks Mr. Goldman coming out of the house.

"James, honey, this is Detective William Murdoch and his wife Julia. There figuring out who wrote the ransom note."

"If I may interrupt, how did you find the note?"

"one of the maids, Lucy is her name, found it on Emmy's bed, along with the furniture misplaced all over."

"I see you're having a social gathering?"

"yes, it's an arrangement party for our daughter."

"well, no one leaves until everyone is questioned. Also call station house #4 and tell them it's Detective Murdoch"

"of course, uh Addison, our butler will call."

"also need to see her room, to search for clues.

"whatever for…so you lowry policeman and doctor can steal Emmy's things for yourself" said Mr. Goldman

"honey...please let him help find our baby. Look at their baby…they would be doing the same thing if their little girl was kidnapped." Mrs. Goldman pleaded to her husband. Mr. Goldman looked at William, Julia then Mary, and agreed they would do anything if they were in the same situation.

Mr. Goldman finally let William go upstairs with the main maid, Esther leading him to Emmy's room.

Julia told William she was going to head home and put Mary to bed.

While heading to the room they pass by the younger maid named Lucy, who was no more than 15, who found the note.

She looks at William and says "please find her"

"I will"

"here's her room, detective" said Esther

William enters into Emmy's room and looks around.

"so, Esther, how long have you been working with The Goldman's?"

"since my husband passed away, so about 2 years. Lucy and I needed money and food so they brought us in."

"Lucy's your sister?"

"daughter, I had her very young. My husband was older than me, but he was a terrific father to Lucy."

"how did you get the job?"

"Emmy, she was the one who found us. Lucy and I we were living on the streets and if it wasn't for her, I would be working in a brothel. I love Emmy as she was my own daughter, and Lucy has loved her as a sister. Emmy begged her parents to let me work here, and I still can't believe I am working for the wealthiest couple in Toronto."

"Did Emmy, seemed distraught or scared recently?"

"well yes. She's been forbidden to see her grandpa. But also the party tonight was for her."

"oh yes, Mrs. Goldman said something that this is an arrangement party for her? But isn't she 16?"

Esther nods "yes"

There's a knock at the door.

"mama, detective your men, are here and questioning all the guest."

"thank you"

William, Watts look for clues, while George, Henry, and John question everyone. But it wasn't worth it since everyone had an alibi and no one saw Emmy or heard anything. William decided to dismiss the constables and call it a night.


	4. Jobs in Jeopardy

(Dec 22; Station House #4)

William enters into the bullpen, when he hears Brackenreid shouting.

"MURDOCH"

Startled he goes to Brackenreid's office. He enters the office and sees The Goldman's.

"you detective, you and your constables got a lot of nerve!"

William confused "I'm sorry…"

"our daughter has been kidnapped and you're doing absolutely nothing."

"were doing everything we can and still have to interview some of the suitors that were at the party."

"HOW DARE YOU! THOSE SUITORS WOULD'T DO SUCH A THING! I COULD GET YOU ALL FIRED!"

"uh, Mr. Gold…"

"YOU FIND OUR DAUGHTER OR I WILL INFORM THE BOARD OF CONTROL AND HAVE YOU ALL FIRED! HAVE A GOOD DAY GENTLEMEN! LET'S GO DARLING!" Shouted Mr. Goldman

The Goldman's leave and Murdoch stares at Brackenreid trying to defend himself. But all Brackenreid could say is "bloody hell" as he looks right in the bullpen and sees that all the constables heard.

Detective Watts was at his desk when he heard the news. He opens a drawer and pulls out a ring box. He opens it and inside is a diamond engagement ring. Ever since Fiona came back from her expedition, Watts and her have been courting and he's been saving up his money and some of his Christmas bonus went towards the ring.

George and Henry were also in a pickle as well. George and Nina got married 3 months ago and they had been looking for a house, but on a dancer's and constable's salary, that's not good. Henry is paying off Ruth's gift, even though he didn't know what he got her. All he was told was that it was furniture for an exciting event that will come in the New Year.

So the answer to all their dilemmas is, can they find Emmy in time or is that it for Station House #4?

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Date Night with the Brackenreid's

(December 22)

Since Margaret let Thomas back in the house, the spark they had wasn't there anymore. Thomas begged Margaret to take him back, which she did but he needed to prove how much he loved her and no more secrets. He agreed to it, whatever it takes, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Thomas had to read 3 books based on love and how a marriage works for better or for worse. Take Margaret to any play she wanted and he couldn't say any gruff about it and final, had to take her out to the most expensive French restaurant in town. The meal included appetizers, main course, salad, and dessert and also they will have to kiss in public.

When Margaret made this deal with Thomas, all he could say was "bloody hell, but whatever it takes."

Thomas read all the books and actually enjoyed them. The play wasn't so bad and had a sword fight in it, which he enjoyed. But with the job on the line he didn't want to spend so much on dinner, but he promised to Margaret no more secrets.

"I'm very grateful, you told me Thomas. But seriously your job is on the line if you don't find the couple's daughter?"

"yes. The Goldman's are very powerful couple. One maid told me they threw out another maid 4 weeks ago because they put on the wrong bed sheets on the master bedroom's bed."

"What! Just cause she used the wrong bed sheets! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"That's what Toff's are like Margaret."

"Well, no matter what my so called friends, say about you….I'm proud to be married to such a wonderful policeman" she says and kisses him on the cheek

"Margaret" Thomas says and dips kisses her

"Oh, Thomas." She kisses him back and then whispers in his ear, "we'll just eat some appetizers, skip the main course, and head right home for dessert."

"Now, that's my girl!" and he kisses her again

(3 Hours Later; Brackenreid's House)

"My go…sh Th…oma…s t…h…at w…as am…az…ing. You def...ine…tly h…ave pr…oven yo…ur…se…lf"

"Well, you did say you wanted your dessert…"

"and I certainly got it" she says and kisses him

They cuddle each other and fall asleep in bliss.


	6. Sexy Time with Jilliam

(December 22; Morgue)

Julia was sitting at her desk reviewing some post-mortems. Rebecca just left for her holidays in Chatham. She will be back for 3 more weeks in the New Year, and then be on maternity leave, since she's expecting her first in February.

Julia was trying to review but got distracted when she looked back over her shoulder and looked at the closet. She smiled began having a flashback of when her and William made love, when they were trying to get pregnant.

They were successful, 3 weeks later found out were expecting and 8 months later Mary came safely. Julia loves Mary with all her heart and William is such a wonderful father, but their sex life has been on the back burner for a bit. She wanted to do something special for William and have him have his way with her, but she didn't know what.

As she finished reviewing, she called Mrs. Kitchen to see if she take care of Mary for the night and drop her off in the morning.

Mrs. Kitchen said "I would love too." She has been such a good nanny to Mary and is like a grandmother to her.

Julia then called Nina to see if she was still at the dance hall and she was but just cleaning up; Julia said she was on her way.

(Dance Hall)

Julia enters into the dance hall and calls out for Nina.

"Nina, are you here?"

Nina comes out behind the curtain on stage.

"hi, Julia, come on back."

Julia follows Nina into the dressing room.

"so Nina, how are you liking marriage?'

"to be honest…I love it. Before I said I wasn't a marriage person because I saw my mother not happy with my father. He was a complete drunk, who couldn't hold down a job. Also my mother got a daily beating."

"I'm very sorry for your mother, Nina. But I know what you're getting at; I felt the same way when I was in my teens."

"really?"

"yes, I didn't want to be someone's wife. I wanted to be a doctor, and I thought true love never existed, just in fairytales. Plus I was a tomboy and all the men I courted, only wanted my sister Ruby. But when I met, William, I never felt anything like it before. When we touched and just being beside him, I felt sparks and a connection. Then when we had our first kiss, there were fireworks and I was head over heels in love."

"that's how I felt when I met George. I never thought I would love someone so much."

"being in love with someone is the best thing in the world. But I am not just in love with my husband; William is my best friend and I wanted to show him how much I love him, but need your help."

"of course, anything?"

(6:30 pm; Murdoch Home)

"Julia? Julia? I'm home are you…"

Julia comes out into the living room in a red and white corset, with the words Naughty on the breast area. Her hair down over her shoulder tied in a red ribbon and short black ruffle bloomers with black stockings attached to them.

"welcome home, detective…" she says seductively with her hands on her hips.

"Julia…what…what are you wearing?" he asks looking speechless

"do you like it? Nina picked it out for me."

"you look, absolutely sexy. But what about Mary?'

"Mrs. Kitchen will look after her till the morning, so just you and me. So detective, I have been such a naughty girl and need a punishment"

"oh really, young lady, well I guess we'll have to do something about that." He says and picks her up and leads them to their bedroom and puts her on the bed.

"you have been such a naughty girl, and need a punishment, Mrs. Murdoch" he says as he takes off his clothes but leaves the tie on for Julia and leans down and begins his sweet torture on her.

(The Next Part is very racy and if you're uncomfortable with this stuff just skip it! I'll bold the whole part)

He begins by grabbing her arms and putting them over her head and kisses her lips, chin, neck, cleavage. He kisses all the way down her body to her legs and leaves love bites on them. Julia spreads her legs more for him but he says "not yet, you bad girl." He helps her sit up and unlaces her corset while kissing her neck. He unties her hair and it cascades over her breasts. He pushes her down on the bed and begins more attention on her body, but this time to her breasts. He caresses one with one hand and places his mouth on the other. This causes Julia to go in an arch. Through the pleasure Julia says "tie me up, William." He looks at her with confusion.

"you heard me, detective. Tie my wrists up with your tie and tie it up to the bed post." She says seductive and puts up her hands towards him.

He takes off his tie and looks at her, "are you sure?"

"yes, please, detective"

He ties up her hands and asks "is that too tight?"

"no, it's just perfect."

He takes her tied up hands and ties them to the bed post while looking at her. He goes back to caressing and sucking her breast. All he could hear is "oh, William, yes…" he always loved hearing that. He kisses down her body again leaving more love bites and opens up her legs. He places both of her legs over his shoulders and held onto her waist. He looks up at her and she nods. He places his mouth on her womanly area and this makes her head fall back in pleasure and her back go in an arch.

"ohhh, William! Yes, right there! You know what I like…Oh…"

He continues pleasuring her than stops and looks up at her. She looks at him.

"no William, I haven't…"

"Julia, go on your hands and knees…well in this case your fore arms and knees." He says with a smile. She smiles back and he helps her turn over. She goes on her knees and grips the bed post. William grabs her waist and enters into her with wham which makes them both moan in pleasure. He keeps thrusting into her again and again, when Julia says out of the blue,

"William, spank me," with a moan

William moaning as well, "I'm sorry, Julia?"

"you…you…oh my…William…harder…yes, please…spank me."

"uh…uh, Julia…"

"please!"

While still thrusting he takes his right hand and spanks her right bum cheek with a little hit.

"William…please…I have been…such a…bad…bad girl. Spank…me…oh my…spank me harder."

Again, he spanks her with his hand this time harder, and this makes Julia moan louder.

"yes…like that."

He continues spanking her until her bum cheek was completely red. After a few minutes they both climaxed with a huge and loud moan and both collapse on the bed. William slid out of her and laid down on his side and they both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. After a few minutes William untied Julia and they both cuddled.

They were both silent for a few minutes until William broke the silence.

"what gave you such an idea?"

She looked at him "when we were trying to get pregnant, I had a flashback, where we made love in the morgue closet."

"that was pretty amazing"

"it sure was…but then I tried to remember when we last made passionate love, but couldn't really remember because…"

"because of Mary, right Julia?"

She nodded "our sex life, has been on the back burner, for a couple of months. Yes, sure we have quickies during the late night and early morning, but sometimes it's not enough. Don't get me wrong, our quickies are good but…"

"you want animal passionate, like we just did."

"yes"

"you're not alone with that one, Julia."

"well, I'm glad to hear that"

They kiss and snuggle for a few minutes when Julia heard William stomach growl.

"someone's hungry"

"well after what we just did, who wouldn't be hungry."

She laughed and got up and put on her robe.

"well, we have the whole night to ourselves. So I am going to heat up some left over beef stew from yesterday's dinner"

William gets up and grabs his robe, "I'll help you with that."

As he puts o0n his robe Julia bends over and grabs the corset and puts in over her vanity chair and notices her right bum cheek so red. She turns around and he looks so mad at himself and she knew.

"William, I said I wanted it." She says as she grabs his face.

"but I hit you…hit you…Julia"

"William it was a good pleasure hit and it didn't hurt, believe me." She says and kisses him

They go reheat the beef stew and eat it at the table, while discussing about the case, but there wasn't anything new and Emmy was still missing. But William believes it maybe one of the guest of the party who kidnapped Emmy.

But then Julia said "William, maybe you can ask all the guests at the party and the maids and butlers to write down their whereabouts during the party and see maybe you can compare the writing from the letter to the writing of the guest."

William got up from his seat and picked up Julia and swing her around in the air. "Julia, you are brilliant! I knew there was a reason why I married you." She shoves him on his shoulder and laughs and they kiss.

They clean up their dishes and decide to have a round 2 of love making, in the shower this time. After they cuddle under the sheets in the nude and fell asleep in each other's arms in bliss.


	7. We Both Are

(December 23; Higgins-Newsome House)

Ever since last Christmas Nina and Ruth became such great friends, more like best friends. Nina helped Ruth see that you don't need money to be happy, and how to budget herself since losing all her money.

Ruth was just getting ready for their afternoon tea; she had some exciting news to tell Nina. She hasn't told the exciting news to Henry; she's going to wait until their double date tonight.

There was a knock at the door, "it's open" Ruth shouted.

"it's, me Ruth" said Nina

"I'm coming down"

Ruth goes downstairs and sees Nina and they hug and go into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"so how have you been, Ruth? You know with all the budgeting?"

"well luckily, Henry has such a great friend like George to offer him a 2nd job at the car shop. Other than that were doing quite well, and well there's something I need to tell you but I'm just getting the tea first."

"of course, need help?"

"no. it's ok"

Ruth gets up and goes and gets the tea and puts it down on the table. They begin drinking their tea and eating scones. Nina notices the Christmas tree in the corner and describes how beautiful it. Ruth mentions that Henry wanted a tree for Christmas and she had some decorations and ornaments from her childhood that weren't sold when the Newsome's went into debt.

Nina keeps looking at Ruth and notices how pale she is and asks her "Ruth are you feeling ok? You look quite pale…are you?!" Nina asked with a smile

Ruth nods "I am…I'm with child!"

They hug and squeal.

"how far along?"

"3 months…I haven't told Henry. I am going to tell him tonight."

"wow I am so happy for you…but um…"

"Nina what is it?"

"I have some news too…"

"are you pregnant as well, Nina?"

She nodded "I am and I almost 4 months…"

"well that's amazin…wait almost 4 months?"

Nina nodded, "we got pregnant before we were married. But I had just found out a couple of days ago."

"is this why you decided to just be clean up girl at the dance hall?"

"yes. The costumes don't fit anymore"

"are you happy about the pregnancy, Nina?"

"actually, I am. At first when I found out I was so scared and didn't know what to do, then when I was heading back to the dance hall a lady was coming out of a shop and she had a bunch of packages in one arm and a crying baby in the other. She asked me to take the baby while she was putting the packages in the basket under her pram. While she was doing this I tried to calm the baby and sung it a Lully-a-bye that my mother sung to me when I was a baby. While I was singing the baby stopped crying and looked at me and I just knew I was meant to be a mother."

"Yes, we both will be great mothers. Does George…"

"no, he doesn't since I just found out yesterday and he got home late and got a call from detective Murdoch early this morning."

"he's going to be thrilled."

"yes, I wanted to tell him on Christmas day, but…"

"how about you tell George tonight on our double date. Just imagine it two best friends going to be first time fathers within a few weeks apart."

"great idea, Ruth."

The girls finished their tea and Ruth shows her the already almost prepared nursery that she is planning on showing Henry. The furniture she bought was for the nursery, but she needs help putting the change table and crib together. Nina leaves and tells Ruth she will see her tonight.

(Double Date)

Nina and Ruth were both in the ladies room doing some touch ups and figuring out how they were going to tell George and Henry that they were going to be fathers.

"We have been giving them hints, all night and nothing." says Ruth

"Their men, why don't we just tell them together?"

"how, though?"

Nina takes 2 things out of her purse, "with these, maybe they will take a hint."

Ruth takes the small wood plaque that reads "any man can be a father; it takes someone special to be a dad."

Ruth looks at Nina "let's do it."

"George, is it me or do the girls look rather pale tonight?" asks Henry

"that's what, I was thinking. Hopefully their both not coming down with something, just 2 days before Christmas."

"speaking of Christmas, any plans George?"

"Nina and I are having Christmas dinner with Detective Murdoch, Dr. Ogden, little Mary and the Inspector and Mrs. Brackenreid."

"why wasn't I invited?"

"well the detective told me they wanted Mary's first Christmas to have her parents and God parents involved and I am co-godfather. But sadly Rebecca isn't attending, due to Christmas in Chatham."

"I sometimes wonder why I wasn't chosen as a god-parent."

"Henry, Nina and I will be over for a Christmas breakfast with you and Ruth on Christmas morning, and you will be having your dinner at the country club anyway."

"that's true."

The girls come back and sit down, "so gentlemen, miss anything?" asked Nina

"no, just wondering if you two are feeling alright. You both look a little pale."

"HENRY" says George and kicks him

"OW, George. Well that's what we were talking about."

"well gentlemen, Nina and I do have something, but it won't go away for a few months." Says Ruth

"Ruru? My dove, are you alright?" says Henry and caresses her

"I'm fine Henny Penny. But Nina and I have an early Christmas gift to give you both."

They both hand them their handkerchief and George and Henry open their gifts and looked at the plaques and read."

"WHICH ONE OF YOU!" they both ask with their eyes wide

"both of us." The girls both said

"George I am 4 months. Just found out yesterday."

"and Henny Penny, I am 3 months. That's what the furniture we bought was for; the nursery."

The men are both shocked and are speechless; they don't know what to say. First their jobs are on the line and now they find out they are both going to be fathers.

"George, Henry, say something."

"uh, Nina, there's something I need to tell you." He says and grabs her hand

"you're not excited?"

"oh no I am thrilled it's just um…"

"the case we are working on with the girl missing, her parents told the inspector if we don't find her by tomorrow night or Christmas morning, they're going to inform the Board of Control and get us all fired." Says Henry

"Henny Penny, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how, but George didn't the detective come up with an idea?" asked Henry

"yes, Dr. Ogden came up with the idea, to match the guests, maids and butler's writing to the letter but, we didn't find a match."

"So what are you going to do George?" asks Nina caressing his hand

"uh, I don't know Nina. If we do lose our jobs, we still have the car shop." He says with a smile

Will the men lose their job or find Emmy in time?

To be continued


	8. Watts Big Decision

(December 23; Station House)

Murdoch comes in to the bullpen and asks George to bring everyone who was at the party, The Goldman's, the guests, the maids, and the butler and have them write down their whereabouts during the party.

Watt's is at his desk again admiring the diamond engagement ring when Fiona comes in the station.

"Llewellyn"

He jumps and stashes the ring quickly in his desk drawer, "uh…Fiona hi"

"hi…" she says and gives him a kiss

"so two days till Christmas…any big plans?" she asks

"yes…I plan to have a wonderful Christmas and Hanukah with my girl."

"are you sure you're not mad at me for not being Jewish?"

"I'm sure; I still don't know why you think I'd be mad?"

"my father was furious with my mother when he found out she was Italian and a Roman Catholic. She always told him she was born in Vancouver and raised in a wealthy Protestant home."

He grabs her hands, "Fiona, my love, I can reassure you I don't care if you're Egyptian, Romaine, Jewish, or Greek. I love you for you and so proud of how much you accomplished."

"I am happy to hear." She says and kisses him again "So are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"yes, we are Fiona. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"ok, I'll see you tonight then." She kisses him goodbye on the cheek and leaves.

Watts smiled and got the ring out again and knew tonight was the night he was going to ask Fiona to marry him. They have been courting since she came back from her bike expedition 6 months ago. He just knew it from the moment he saw her in the station he was in love with her. Miss Cherry was upset when she thought they him and her were courting and he turned her down, but he told her they could remain friends but that has been very difficult.

(7:00pm)

Watts and Fiona just enjoyed a lovely dinner at one of Watts's favorite restaurants and Watts takes Fiona's hand and leads her to a certain stop in an alley. The same stop where she promised after her expedition, she come back to him, which she did.

"Llewellyn, what are we doing here?"

"remember this place, Fiona. This spot is where I gave you back your bike and you promised me that when you were done with your tour, you would come back to me."

"which I did and yes I remember this place."

"yes, you do and when you came back to me Fiona, I knew you were the one for me, so…" he bends down on one knee.

"Llewellyn?" she gasps

"Fiona Ellen Faust, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" he says and shows her the ring.

She speechless, "Llewellyn?"

"uh, Fiona…"

"YES! Yes, I will" she says and he gets up and they kiss and he picks her up and swings her around.

They continue kissing for a while and he puts her down.

"so Llewellyn, may I wear my ring now?"

"hmm…uh…yes"

He pulls the ring out of the box but drops it.

"damn it…uh where is it…"

"this ring?"

He looks up and sees it's in her fingers.

"how?"

"I grabbed him before you dropped it. So are you going to put it on my ring finger or what?"

"uh…yes…uh this finger right?"

"yes."

He puts it on her ring finger and kisses it and they look at each other and kiss again.

"So, Llewellyn, I guess you will be spending your Christmas and Hanukah with your now fiancé?"

"yes your right" he smiles and they kiss again


	9. Falling Through the Ice

(December 23; The Murdoch Home)

William just left for work and Julia began cleaning up the breakfast dishes and putting them in the automatic dishwasher he made for her because she hates cleaning dishes. Mrs. Kitchen drops off Mary and Julia informs her she is no longer needed until the new year since Julia took 2 weeks off. Julia had an idea to take Mary skating since there was a skating rink in the park near the woods area. Julia informed William about the idea and he said "we'll go on my lunch hour."

It was now 11:15 am and William's lunch hour was from 12-1 today, so Julia decided to get herself and Mary ready.

(Skating Rink 11:55 am, Julia's POV)

I arrived at the skating rink, when I looked down and Mary had fallen asleep which didn't surprise me since Mrs. Kitchen told me she had a rough night due to a tooth coming through, but overall for a 10 month old baby she is exceptional just like her father. She's the image of William, same eyes, nose, hair and skin complexion, but she her hair is curly like me.

I decided to let her sleep and I put the pram locks that William installed, on. I came at such a perfect time, only a man was skating, he asked if I wanted him to leave but I told him "no stay it's ok, my husband will be on his way shortly."

I sat down on the bench, beside the pram and took off my boots and laced up my skates. I looked again to see if Mary was asleep and she was. The man came off the ice and said he needed a break and that he would watch Mary.

"Thank you, that is so kind of you."

"is she yours?" he asks

"yes, her name is Mary after her grandmother."

"she has your forehead."

"yes, but the rest is all her daddy's"

"how old?"

"just turned 10 months old, was born on Valentine's Day"

"she's beautiful."

"yes, she is. I'm Julia Ogden."

"Fred Thomasman"

"nice to meet you. Well my husband should be arriving at any time now, so I'll just skate for a bit."

"I'll be right here, watching her."

"thank you, again Mr. Thomasman"

"call me, Fred, Mr. Thomasman is my father"

"thank you, Fred"

I began skating for a bit and kept wondering what was keeping William and then I heard a crack and it was just a branch falling from a tree. I started skating some more when I heard another crack and before I knew it I fell through the ice and hit my head against the edge of the hole then it went black and I felt peaceful.

(Skating Rink 12:15 pm, William's POV)

I invited the Inspector and George to come along to the skating and they agreed it would be a fun outing. We were just heading to the rink when we hearing shouting.

"HELP! HELP!"

We run to the person shouting. I keep running when I saw a man holding onto Mary trying to calm her down.

"HELP!"

I run up to the man, "what's going on and why are you holding my baby?" I say and try to calm down Mary.

"ARE YOU JULIA OGDEN'S HUSBAND?" he said with a panic voice

"yes I am, Detective William Murdoch and who are you?" I said with a calm but confused voice

"I AM FRED THOMASMAN! I WAS HERE SKATING WHEN YOUR WIFE CAME WITH THE BABY AND I TOLD HER I WOULD WATCH HER, WHILE JULIA SKATED AND WE HEARD A CRACK AND I CAN'T SWIM, AND COULDN'T LEA…"

"WHERE'S JULIA?!" I Shouted

He pointed and I saw a hole in the ice and my heart dropped to my stomach and I immediately began running on the ice while throwing off my hat, coat, jacket, scarf and gloves and screaming her name and immediately jumped into the icy water.

"Mr. Thomasman, why didn't you get help?" asked the Inspector

"I couldn't leave little Mary and I can't swim and no one was around." He says with a panic voice

"give her to me, we are her godfathers."

"I'll help detective, sir." Says George and he begins removing his clothing and running onto the ice

"good, Crabtree. How long has she been under water for?"

"I don't know 10-15 minutes"

"WHAT!"

Then with a gasp, William popped up with Julia laying against his shoulder. with no movement and her face pale as ever.

(William's POV)

When I jumped it the cold water was a complete shock and it felt like someone was stabbing me with knives all over my body, but that wasn't the case right now as I needed to save Julia. I looked around and saw her she was pale and definitely not breathing. I grabbed her and brought her up to the surface with me.

"Sir?" said George

"Take her George"

He takes her for me and I get out of the hole and I tell the Inspector to put Mary in the pram, don't want her to see this. I lifted Julia bridal style and walked to the ground, by the bench where George put down his and mine coat and I placed her on them. I noticed her head was bleeding, and grabbed one of my handkerchiefs and told George to apply pressure to the wound, which he did. I then opened Julia's coat, vest and ripped open her shirt.

"Murdoch?! George and I are present!"

"I need better access to apply pressure when doing mouth to mouth resuscitation!" I shouted at him

I did everything Julia taught me, tilt head, chin up, check for breathing, plug nose, and give her 2 slow breaths in the mouth, then apply chest compressions. I kept doing this for 5 minutes but it felt more like an hour and I just kept praying that she would open her eyes and wake up.

"Come On! Come On! Julia, breathe!"

I began praying that God can't take her from me; not now, and not like this. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, I could feel the coldness of her skin on my lips.

"Please, Julia! Wake up! Please, Wake up!

I kept doing more mouth to mouth and compressions on her when I said "Please, Don't Leave Me! Not Now!" and I then I began realizing I was crying. At first I thought it was just water dripping from my head but don't they were salty. I then looked up to the sky and shouted "Don't Take Her! I Beg Of You"

"MURDOCH! Get A Hold Of Yourself!" Brackenreid says as he grabs me and I didn't think but pushed him to the ground.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she…"

Brackenreid touched my shoulder "it's alright; you done all you can Murdoch..."

"No!" I say and shove him away and blow 2 long deep breaths into her mouth and was about to do more chest compressions when she final took a breath and spit up the water. I lifted her up and begin praying and thanking God for not taking her.

"Will…" she said with that beautiful voice

"yes, I'm here. You'll be alright"

"Ma…"

"Mary is here too."

I put George and mine's coat around her and began warming up her body and kept on praying, and thanking God that she is alright.

"sir" George says as he pointed looks like the ambulance is here

"who called?"

"I did" said Fred

"thank you, Fred." I nodded to him and said "thank you."

We got Julia into the ambulance and I told George and the Inspector I was going with them. The Inspector was going to take Mary to his house, since William remembered they given Mrs. Kitchen the rest of the year off. George was going along with the Inspector and they would meet us at the hospital later.

(Hospital, William's POV)

We entered into the hospital and I saw a familiar face Nurse Sullivan who has been working alongside Julia at the University. The paramedics inform her and the doctor of what happened and I wasn't really paying attention to what they said, but all I could hear is the word baby. I thought I was imagining it or another doctor said something to another patient while we were walking down the hallway. But then I heard the word again and so I spoke out.

"what baby?"

Nurse Sullivan just stared at me with her mouth open and didn't say a word. They push Julia into a room and Sullivan said she would be out in a second and explain what she meant. It felt like ages but then I saw George and the Inspector coming down the hallway. I asked how Mary was and the Inspector ensured me she was fine and asked me any news and I mentioned I heard the word baby, but waiting for the nurse to come back out. Then I heard Nurse Sullivan come out of Julia's room and I asked her how she was and she said I definitely saved her life with the mouth to mouth, chest compressions and putting pressure on her head wound.

I then asked her again, "I heard the word baby. Is or was she?" I asked with tears in my tears but with a panic voice.

"you didn't hear wrong, Julia is indeed with child, 3 months now, but she didn't know."

"how did she not know? But then again she had been sick on and off these last 2 and half months."

"she came in for a check-up last week and got bloodwork done but the results just came in today at noon, we called the house but well you know…"

"she fell through the ice. But did she lose the baby?"

"usually pregnant woman who get into accidents tend to lose their baby, but no your wife is still with child."

"Thank God. But don't mention that I know I want to surprise her with something."

"no problem. You may go and see her."

I entered into the room and see her sleeping so peacefully, she looked like a princess. No more than that, she looked like a queen, my queen. I took her hand and she woke up and I smiled at her and told her she will be fine. I also thanked her for teaching me mouth to mouth when we first got married. She wondered about Mary but I told her she was alright and with Mrs. Brackenreid. On doctors' orders, Julia had to stay in the hospital for the night for observations, but I promised I would stay with her and not leave her side.

(6:30 pm)

"how's the doctor, George?" asked Henry

"she will be alright. But I have never seen the detective so angry in all the years we have worked together."

"good thing the detective knew that mouth to chest compression thing."

"Henry, it's mouth to mouth and chest compressions and yes a good thing."

(6:30 pm, Brackenreid House)

"will she be alright, Thomas?"

"yes, Margaret the doctor thought it would just for the best to keep her overnight and Murdoch wanted to stay with her and they gave Mrs. Kitchen an early holiday."

How will Julia take to the pregnancy news? To be continued…


	10. John Meets his True Love

(Dec 23; downtown Toronto)

As the usually Christmas festivities were John was just coming home from being at University doing some courses that his mother wanted him to do, instead of being a constable. But it didn't work he hated University and was glad to be home for the holidays and was glad he would see his parents happy and back together.

As he was walking he was so lost in thought he didn't realize he ran into a girl.

"will you watch where you're going?" said the girl

"I'm sorry, I was lost in m…" as he looked at her he was speechless.

"what are you looking at?" she asked him

"I'm so sorry here let you help you with your things?"

"thanks, but I can take care for myself." She said as she was picking up her bag

"of course, you can. You are independent young lady, who can do what she wants" he said back to her.

She smiled and put her hand out, "Sarah Fraser,"

"John Brackenreid"

"nice to meet you Mr. Brackenreid."

"please call, me John"

"then you call me Sarah"

"well, Sarah, for as a sorry for me bumping into you, how about a cup of tea and some scones?"

"I would like that"

(Minnie's Tea Room)

They ordered a kettle of tea, scones and sandwiches and started talking about what was on John's mind and what their plans for Christmas.

"so you're a constable?" she said nervously

"yes, well I haven't been a constable for the last 5 months. My mother wanted me to further my education, but I didn't like it. So we made an agreement if I just stayed on with my studies until Christmas I didn't have to attend school anymore and I'll be back to work in the New Year."

"so you haven't been in Toronto?"

"no, why?"

She was about to say, she was a missing girl, but knew if she told him what's going on he would definitely return her to her parents.

"just wondering" she said looking down "so John any plans for Christmas?"

"yes, the usual Christmas with the family and dinner with my well I guess extended family, but they're not blood family."

"how do you mean?" she asks while sipping her tea

"well the couple's baby is godparents are my parents and my father gave the wife away at their wedding. "

"how long have you known this couple?"

"since I was little, their daughter is like a sister to me."

"that is nice." She says and puts her hand on his

They look at each other while still holding hands and stare into each other's eyes.

"what about you?"

"sorry?" she was lost in the moment

"you're Christmas? What are your Christmas plans?"

"oh spending it with my grandpa. That's why I am in town, just grabbing a few presents."

"anybody else?"

"it's just me and my grandpa."

"you're close?"

"very. He's my hero." She said with a smile and heard the clock chimed. It was 1:00 pm, "oh my goodness the time I need to get going."

"I'll help you."

"I got it!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah"

"no I apologize. But I am really ok, and it anyone tries something with me, I have this" she shows him a knife that she keeps hidden in her purse.

"well, it was great to meet you; maybe we can see each other again?" John said as he kisses her hand.

She pulls her hand back and says "no, it's impossible. I am sorry but I have to go." She grabs her things and runs out of the tea room. John chases her, and wonders if he did something wrong, but she was nowhere to be seen. He keeps looking for her all down the street, when George finds him and tells him what had happened to Julia.

"is Dr. Ogden all right?"

"she's fine, detective Murdoch did mouth to mouth and chest compressions on her, and she's breathing now. But you have to head home now to help your mother with Mary" said George

"ok, I'll head home."

(Brackenreid's House)

All night, John couldn't get her out of his mind, her smile, her beautiful blue eyes, and her blonde hair. He has never felt this way before other than with that older girl he met a few months ago, Charlotte. But this was different, when he touched and kissed her hand he felt this strange feeling, he was in love and knew just then he met his true love. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Margaret, until she nudged him.

"John? I asked you to clean up Mary's mess, while I give her a bath. What is wrong…you have been like this since you got home. Are you worried about Dr. Ogden?"

"no…well yes, but father said she was going to be fine. But well today I met this girl and well um…mother when did you realize you were in love with father?"

"well…it was when he first kissed my hand. Why are you asking…did you meet someone?"

"I did…I was lost in thought and I bumped into this girl, her name is Sarah. As a sorry for bumping into her I bought her some lunch, tea, scones and sandwiches."

"you're in love, John?"

"I think I am, but she disappeared."

"what's her last name, maybe I know her."

"Fraser"

"uhh, no don't know any Fraser. But don't give up son, like they always say, if its true love it will come back." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He smiles "I hope your right mother."


	11. Christmas Eve You Got 12 Hours

(December 24th; Station House)

John enters the station and sits at his desk and sighs when he sees all the paperwork. But he doesn't even bother looking at the stuff; he keeps thinking of Sarah and fears he has lost her forever. Watts notices something wrong with John and asks him "what's eating at you John?"

"oh it's nothing"

"oh it's something, John, so tell me what's eating you"

"I met this girl, yesterday, her name is Sarah Fraser, she's…I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. But anyway congratulations, I heard you and Fiona are now engaged."

"yes, I am very happy and hate seeing my friends, not happy"

"you consider me a friend, Watts?"

"yes, well you're more like a brother"

"that means a lot to me"

Watts was about to say something when they heard shouting coming from Brackenreid's office, then they saw Mr. Goldman coming out and shouting, "REMEMBER YOU GOT 12 HOURS, OR ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!"

"oh bloody hell. Well gentlemen here's a recent photograph of the missing girl" Brackenreid says as he hands out missing person's paper. "Oh and son welcome back"

"thanks, father" John says as he takes the paper and his eyes grow wide

"son are you alright?"

"this is her!"

"who, son?"

"the girl I told mother about last night. This is her, but she told me her name was Sarah Fraser."

"what were you doing with the girl, son?"

"nothing really…well I was lost in thought. The university, I hated it and I was glad I was coming home and that's when I ran into her and I said for an apology I would buy her lunch."

"and did you?"

"yes, tea, scones, sandwiches"

"did she mention, anything, was she hurt or anything?"

"no, she looked quite well and happy but she did mention she was having Christmas with her grandpa"

"her grandpa?" William interrupts as he approaches.

"yes, sir. She said she was having Christmas with her grandpa"

"Murdoch, are you thinking of I am thinking?"

"sir, are you thinking that Miss Goldman staged her know kidnapping, so she could have Christmas with the man she always said was her hero, her grandpa?" asked Brackenreid

"yes, that's what I am thinking sir." Said William

"alright, well let's get The Goldman's back in and tell them what's going on, because we have now only 11 hours and 30 minutes, so we all don't lose our jobs." Said Brackenreid

"let's get to it, then sir"


	12. Finding Emmy

(December 24th Station House, Brackenreid's Office)

"So Murdoch how's the misses doing or feeling?" asked Brackenreid

"she's better, but staying in the hospital just for a few more hours. How's Mary, was she ok?"

"no worries Murdoch, we gave her a thimble of scotch on her gums and she slept all night"

"ok, good, Julia was concerned for her."

"I understand. So Murdoch when are the…"

"You called us! Is this about Emmy? Is she ok, is she alive?" asked Mrs. Goldman

"Oh, darling, don't make such a fuss. Stand up straight, and look proper" said Mr. Goldman in a harsh tone.

"uh, yes, John, come here" says Brackenreid

"hi, I'm John and…"

Mr. Goldman interrupts "we don't want your name, just tell us about where a daughter is you good for nothing copper." He says as he clenches John's uniform in his hands

"let go of my son" said Brackenreid and pulled Mr. Goldman off him.

"well you said he knew where our daughter was so tell us!" said Mr. Goldman

"I don't know, but I accidently ran into her yesterday."

"why didn't you stop her?" asked Mrs. Goldman

"I just got home yesterday morning from University. I was lost in thought and ran into her, but as an apology got her lunch, tea, scones, and sandwiches. But she used the name Sarah Fraser"

"Sarah Fraser?" asked Mrs. Goldman

"yes, that's right Sarah Fraser" said John

"she's using my mother's name." said Mrs. Goldman

"did she say anything else?"

"Uh…yes, but…"

"John, tell them"

"she said she was with her grandpa"

"That bastard, kidnapped her!" said Mr. Goldman

Mrs. Goldman stands up and says "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! I UNDERSTAND YOU BE HARSH WITH ME! BUT NEVER BE HARSH OR SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY FATHER! I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOUR ACTIONS FAR TOO LONG AND NEED TO STOP IT NOW!"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME WOMAN" Mr. Goldman said and slapped her.

"ok, that's enough. Constable take Mr. Goldman to the cells" said Murdoch

"sir, come along" said McNabb

John helps Mrs. Goldman up from the floor, "are you alright?"

"yes, I am. I have had worse from him" and she takes off her glove and shows her arm, which is black and blue with bruises. "But that doesn't matter; right now Emmy is number one"

"right, so we still have no idea who write the ransom note."

"actually we do, it was Lucy. We were first told that she didn't know how to write but Emmy taught her."

"and that's why you didn't recognize the writing" said Murdoch

Mrs. Goldman nods, "I just wanted to give Emmy the best life for her. But she was right, this is all my fau…" she says and begins crying in her hands

"Mrs. Goldman it's ok, you did what was best."

She shook her head, "I have been in my husband's grasp for far too long. I should have listened to my father's wishes and left Emmy with him instead."

"you can still say these things to her." Said John

She nods "yes, but where can she be?"

"is there any place, you can think of that Emmy and her grandfather would be staying in?" asked Murdoch

"there is one place, but…" said Mrs. Goldman

"but what?" asked Murdoch

"maybe we should just leave her be and send her the money at the location she required. She obviously what's to spend her days with her grandpa instead of me."

"I know how you feel, Mrs. Goldman. Several years ago, I let my wife marry another man, even though we both loved each other deeply, but we thought it was for the best. But it turns out it wasn't and we had a very miserable life for two years. She came back to me and now were happily married with our daughter and another one on the way."

"what? You and the doctor are expecting again? Congrats Murdoch"

"uh…yes we are but Julia doesn't know it yet. Only the doctor informed me, but you can't say anything."

"my lips are seals, Murdoch"

"but why did you let your wife marry someone else?"

"she is from a high class background and I come from a poor background"

"you sound like me, detective. I only married my husband because he had money and I was pregnant with Emmy."

"Mr. Goldman isn't Emmy's father?"

"no, her father was another man but he died."

"but Mrs. Goldman, if you want to make things right with your daughter, tell us where do you think she is?"

"my father's cabin in Oshawa"

"well, let's go get her." Said Murdoch

"can I please come with you" said Mrs. Goldman

"uh, Mrs. Goldman…" said John

"I know where it is"

"right, it would be faster if we brought her. Ok come on"

Murdoch, Inspector, John, George and Mrs. Goldman all leave to find the cabin.

(The Hospital)

Julia is in bed just reading a book when the doctor comes in.

"ah good, Mrs. Murdoch you're awake"

"please, it's Julia Ogden"

"oh you and that man aren't married?"

"we are, but on paper I am Julia Ogden-Murdoch, but to other people Dr. Julia Ogden"

"ok, so Julia Ogden, all seems well and your husband will pick you up later this afternoon."

"yes, that's right"

"ok, now let's lift up your nightie and…"

"excuse?"

"we need to check the baby's heartbeat"

"baby?"

"yes, according to this chart, you're exactly 12 weeks"

"I'm pregnant?" Julia says shocked but with tears in her eyes

"yes, you are indeed"

"but, how…my doctor told me I wouldn't be able to have another baby"

"well, you and your husband proved him wrong"

The doctor checks on the baby's heartbeat and all its vitals and all is well, but Julia just needs to take it easy.

(The Cabin)

They find the cabin and walked in and saw Emmy by the fire reading A Christmas Carol to her grandpa and to a strange man.

"Emmy?"

She got up and saw John and grabbed a bat.

"Emmy? Were here to bring you home."

"I am home, mother you should have come. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you John, you betrayed me."

"I didn't honestly. I didn't realize you were missing until I got back to the station this morning."

"and father, how could you taker her from me."

"I didn't she came to me."

"and who's this man?"

The man gets up and turns around, "hello Rosie, miss me?"

"Chris? You're alive?"

"he indeed his, Rose, he has been living with me for the last 3 months."

"I was told you were dead."

"yes, James told you, right?"

"why yes? He lied to me."

"am I missing something, here? "asked Emmy

"uh, Emmy sit down. There's something I need to tell you."

Mrs. Goldman told Emmy the whole story of her and Chris and how she found out she was pregnant with her, but she thought Chris was dead. How she met her adoptive father and said he would support them.

"so it was father, not you who wanted me to get married"

"yes, but he's in jail right now and when he gets out I am going to file for divorce and you can go back to school or you can stay here, it's all your choice."

"uh…I would like to stay here for a bit, but I would like to see John if that's ok mother?"

"yes if you want to see and maybe court John, you may"

"but mother can I ask you one question?"

"of course."

"is, Chris my biological father?"

"he is, in fact your name Emmanuelle, was his mother's name."

"so I am named after my grandmother."

"yes"

They continue talking and Emmy refused the money she wrote in the ransom. Chris decided to return to Toronto with Rosie, where that night she granted James a divorce, and she got the papers fast because she also had photographs of him being unfaithful.

John admitted his feelings for Emmy and she felt the same and shared a sweet and tender kiss and they both felt the spark.

When William headed back to Toronto, he immediately went and got Julia from the hospital, and they picked up Mary from the Brackenreid's and went home. That night William had an idea, he set up the fire and read a book he purchased in town, which happened to be A Christmas Carol. He set out blankets on the floor near the fire and helped Julia to sit and put Mary in her arms and read the book while drinking hot chocolate.


	13. Merry Christmas

(Christmas Day; Murdoch Home)

William and Julia were in bed cuddling when they both woke up and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, detective"

"Merry Christmas, doctor"

They kiss and smile at each other, then decide to get up and check to see if Mary was awake. Julia goes to the nursery and there's Mary sitting up in her crib and hugging her blanket that Julia got for her when she was born.

"good morning, my darling. Merry Christmas"

Mary reaches out "mama"

Julia gets her up and cradles in her arms. She looks at Mary and flashes back to what the doctor said. She placed her right hand over her stomach and was shocked she was pregnant and that the baby survived when she was under the icy water. Julia never believed in miracles, but now she is starting to believe. But she was scared what William would think; would he be mad at her for not taking precautions? She was so lost in thought she never realized Mary was crying and William came in the nursery to see what was the matter.

"Julia? Julia?" he says as he places his hand over her shoulder and she jumps

"oh, William"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but Mary was crying and I just was concerned"

"it's ok, William. Just had a flashback of the accident"

"hey" he grabs her "you're here, everything is ok. Now, come on there's some gifts out there for our little Mary"

They head into the living room and begin opening presents, which there was a lot of, but mostly for Mary. The presents included new clothing, a rocking horse, a doll, new booties, and a new bonnet. They were more gifts for Mary but they were from George and Nina, The Brackenreid's, and John but she would be opening them later.

It was time for Julia's gift from William, he goes to the tree and takes out the package that was hidden in the tree and hands it to her.

"here, Julia, this is from Mary and I. Merry Christmas"

"oh thank you, William and Mary" she says and kisses him both

Julia opens the package and it was beautiful red velvet ring box; she opens it and in it was a beautiful gold ring with 4 different color of stones. The colors were of the stones were red, pink, purple, and a shiny one that looked like a pearl.

"William, this is beautiful. But what do the colors mean?"

"red or ruby for July, pink for October, Purple for February, and pearl for June."

"their birthstones, ruby for you, pink for me, purple for Mary and pearl…"

"I know, Julia" he says as he touches her stomach

"how do you know?"

"nurse Sullivan, told me, well accidently told me, due to…"

"due to me falling through the ice."

He nods "and Julia, I am so excited"

"you don't mind, that were having another baby?"

"of course not."

"but William by the time the baby comes, Mary will be only 16 months old. Are you sure, you can handle two babies?"

"Julia look at what the ring says on the inside"

She looks and sees an inscription, "always"

"always and I am sure we can handle it."

"I love you, William"

"and I love you, Julia"

They kiss and hear Mary coo

"well, William it's time for your gift, but it kind of is ruined"

"why?"

"the gift was a way for me to tell you, that you were going to be a father, again"

She hands him the gift and it was a tiny badge with a baby bottle on it. It was pretty much a replica of his badge, but as an ornament.

"it's beautiful; Julia and it will look great on the tree"

He put it on the tree, turns around and gives her a kiss. They spend the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company and preparing for the Christmas dinner, but it almost didn't happen, due to Julia almost burning the turkey but William saved it just in time.

(Christmas Dinner; 6:30 pm)

George and Nina arrived and gave William and Julia a bottle of wine for the dinner, and for Mary a teddy bear and a rattle. The Brackenreid's arrived sometime after and gave William and Julia some rum pudding that Margaret made and for Mary a dollhouse that John and Bobby made from hand. William made a toast and announced Julia was pregnant again and everyone congratulated them. George as well announced that Nina was with child and that they finally bought a house just a down the street from William and Julia. John announced him and Emmy were officially courting and that they would reunite on New Year's Eve. Then the inspector announced that because they found Emmy, Mrs. Goldman is now reunited with her long lost love and is finally for divorce from that bastard of a husband and also that everyone still has a job at the station house.

After this announcement, William said "Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year" and they all tinged their glasses, and William and Julia kissed.

The End


End file.
